


25 Things You Don't Know About Me

by LiaBeth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaBeth/pseuds/LiaBeth
Summary: Some of our favourite witches and wizards tell us 25 things we don't know about them





	1. Pansy Parkinson

1\. If I wasn't a fashion designer, I'd be a gossip columnist.  
2\. My mother is my best friend.  
3\. I'm very fond of Muggle literature.  
4\. My favourite is Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, because it's all about survival of the fittest.  
5\. When I first visited Paris, I was disappointed that even wizards couldn't go to the very tip-top of the Eiffel Tower.  
6\. I have shopped in every shop on the Champs-Élysées.  
7\. Divination is drivel, but Astronomy is fascinating.  
8\. I was fond of stealing my mother's wand as a little girl and attempting to cast makeup and beauty charms on myself.  
9\. The results were never pretty.  
10\. I detest champagne.  
11\. I'm studying to become an animagus.  
12\. My favourite colour was pink, until fifth year.  
13\. It was then that I became particularly fond of purple.  
14\. I hope my animagus form is a Jarvey.  
15\. I have been good friends with Viktor Krum ever since he visited Britain for the Triwizard Tournament.  
16\. Some of my designs have been worn by many of the wizarding elite.  
17\. My most favourite pair of shoes is my pair of "So Kate" 4.7" pink snake skin Christian Louboutins.  
18\. My Crup was given to me on my seventeenth birthday, and her name is Dior.  
19\. I routinely beat the pants off anyone in Slytherin when playing Wizards chess.  
20\. I could also drink them under the table.  
21\. I have never played Quidditch, but the Seeker of the Appleby Arrows taught me her training schedule years ago, and I still abide by that daily.  
22\. I never pluck my eyebrows!  
23\. It's my dream to headline my own fashion show.  
24\. If I ever needed to, I have enough information to blackmail my dear friend Draco Malfoy for the rest of our lives.  
25\. My middle name is Grace.


	2. Theodore Nott

1\. Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Greg, Vince and I were constant playmates as children.  
2\. Despite popular thought, we weren't always very close in school.  
3\. I was born in Spain.  
4\. We lived there while my father was on a special assignment for work.  
5\. We moved to Britain when I was 4.  
6\. I once got lost in Barcelona because I saw a street vendor charming balloons.  
7\. My mother placed a tracking spell on me after that. She didn't remove it until after the war.  
8\. Not even my father knew that it was in place.  
9\. I moved back to Spain after the war to escape the stigma of being a former Death Eater.  
10\. I built my appraisal business from the ground up. I'm getting ready to expand into the UK this year.  
11\. I had an irrational fear of Kneazles when I was a child.  
12\. I'm still wary of them.  
13\. My husband and I will have been together for 15 years this Christmas.  
14\. We secretly eloped last year and avoided the gossip columns by filing with the Spanish Ministry.  
15\. Until now, only our families and closest friends knew.  
16\. I have a wine collection of which I'm very proud.  
17\. My oldest bottle is the one they served on the Titanic.  
18\. My favourite day of the week is Sunday.  
19\. I don't want kids, but Charlie does. We're still in negotiations.  
20\. I know how to drive a Muggle car.  
21\. When I was 6, I caught Dragon Pox. I got an infection and almost died. I was in hospital for 2 months.  
22\. The sorting hat debated putting me in Hufflepuff. I nearly had a panic attack!  
23\. Losing my mother was the hardest thing I've ever had to endure.  
24\. I'm a total neat freak. My house is always spotless!  
25\. I need 2 cups of coffee before I'm able to function in the mornings.


	3. Charlie Weasley

1\. I got married on my birthday.  
2\. I'm closest with my brother Bill.  
3\. I knew I wanted to work with dragons when I was 9 years old.  
4\. Even though I planned it, I don't remember a single moment of Bill's stag night!  
5\. Theo nor I had a stag night.  
6\. We spent our wedding night in Nice.  
7\. A lot of pranks that were blamed on Fred and George were actually mine and Bill's doing!  
8\. I was also the source of some of their more questionable potions ingredients through the years.  
9\. When I was 3, another little boy pushed me down on the playground, so I accidentally floated him to the top of the monkey bars. He couldn't get down.  
10\. I almost failed Transfigurations and had to beg Professor McGonagall to not write home. I worked my tail off to make an E in the class after that.  
11\. If working with dragons didn't work out, I wanted to work in a Muggle zoo.  
12\. Theo and I went to the London zoo for our anniversary, but had to leave because he didn't like the big cats.  
13\. It took me a full year to grasp the basics of Romanian.  
14\. I still can't speak Spanish and we've lived in Spain, full time, for eight years.  
15\. But I've mastered translation spells.  
16\. I hurt my shoulder playing Quidditch in my 6th year.  
17\. Theo and I met during the rebuilding of Hogwarts, and had our first date that same night.  
18\. I'm fascinated my Muggle authors like Stephen King.  
19\. Even though his books scare me and I can't sleep after reading them.  
20\. My wand core is actually Unicorn Hair, not Dragon Heartstring like most think.  
21\. My best subject in school was, surprisingly, Charms and not Care of Magical Creatures.  
22\. But I've been offered the Care of Magical Creatures position for when Theo is ready to move back to the UK.  
23\. Bill and I would always sneak Dad's wand to try out magic when we were little.  
24\. Mum thinks she caught us every time, but she rarely did!  
25\. For my 5th birthday, my party was a circus theme.


	4. Sirius Black

1\. One of my favourite things to do at school was watch Remus study.  
2\. I was as nervous as Prongs when Harry was born.  
3\. I voted to call him Siri Jr. but Lily said "no".  
4\. I sleep without clothes, and always on my stomach.  
5\. James and I spent summers in Muggle London, trying to sneak into pubs.  
6\. The first time we weren't caught, we got so drunk that we puked in the middle of the dance floor.  
7\. I fell in love with Severus's hands before I ever even liked him.  
8\. At 17 I got a werewolf tattooed somewhere on my body.  
9\. I knew Lily loved James way before either of them got a clue.  
10\. I laughed when I was sorted into Gryffindor, because I knew my mother would have a stroke.  
11\. Moony and I started dating in our fifth year. We started dating Severus two years after we graduated Hogwarts.  
12\. Regulus and I loved to prank our Muggle neighbors, which caused our mother to be conflicted - she loved that we tortured them but hated interacting with them whey then inevitably came to complain about us. It was part of the reason for the Fidelius charm.  
13\. My first memory was trying to float a bottle to myself from my high chair, because I'd seen my mum floating stuff to her, and accidentally floating Regulus from his playpen. Mum thought he was a genius, and she thought that I didn't do any magic until age five or so.  
14\. I could practically live on sweets. I think it's why Moony and I get along so well.  
15\. For our fifteenth anniversary, Moony and I learned to Salsa in Spain.  
16\. I always had a lot of fun with Mrs. Norris... ;)  
17\. For Harry's first Halloween, we dressed him up as Little Red Riding Hood, and I went as the 'wolf'.  
18\. James was the one who came up with 'Padfoot'.  
19\. Lily and Moony thought it was hilarious, because I don't "pad" around - I stomp!  
20\. I sing Muggle rock songs in the shower.  
21\. We spent New Years Eve 1999 in Australia, which also coincided with our 20th anniversary with Severus.  
22\. I really like when Moony plays with my hair.  
23\. Gryffindor and Slytherin once tried to hold a Quidditch re-match. In the Room of Requirement.  
24\. We all got detention with Filch.  
25\. Lily wrote all of these for me.


	5. Remus Lupin

1\. I write and publish Muggle children's books.  
2\. I only have very faint memories from before I was attacked as a child.  
3\. Teaching at Hogwarts is one of the highlights of my life, and I enjoy it immensely.   
4\. I am a voracious reader. I went through nearly every book in our private library in less than five years.  
5\. Because of that, we have to regularly clean out and replace books to keep my appetite satisfied.  
6\. I have an affinity for Muggle romance books.  
7\. I spend some weekends during the summers volunteering at Muggle libraries reading to young children.  
8\. Sirius talked me into going to Spain, and I'm really glad that he did.  
9\. Our trip to Costa Rica for our 30th anniversary was my favourite.  
10\. None of us wanted children of our own, for various reasons.  
11\. With 4 years between mine and Severus's anniversary, we usually celebrate the big ones together 2 years after mine and 2 years before his.  
12\. Despite professors viewing me as the "good influence" while in school, many of the ideas for pranks were mine.  
13\. It was Sirius's idea for him, James, and Peter to become Animagi. I begged them not to because I didn't want them to get hurt.  
14\. I'm the chef of the family, and Severus is the baker.   
15\. Sirius proposed to us on 27 June, and we eloped to Vegas to get married on 22 September.  
16\. My favourite winter activity is ice skating.  
17\. My dream trip is to NYC to ice skate at Rockefeller Center.  
18\. I have an unhealthy obsession with coffee.  
19\. Sirius used to write me love notes while in school. I still have all of them.  
20\. I'm horrible at buying presents, but Sirius and Severus appreciate them anyway.  
21\. Sirius has taken to calling me "Mr. Rogers" because of the number of cardigans I own.  
22\. My favourite flower is Gerber daisies. They represent innocence to me.  
23\. I identify as bisexual.  
24\. When at home, I swear like a sailor.  
25\. I've used personal planners daily since I was 16. I still have every one of them.


	6. Severus Snape

1\. My mother began to teach me to sew at age 6.  
2\. Remus informs me I often hum to myself while engrossed in a potion.  
3\. I first became published just one year after getting my Mastery.   
4\. Despite teaching me to sew, I was not close with either of my parents. I have not spoken to either of them since leaving for my 7th year.  
5\. The day I tendered my resignation to Hogwarts was bittersweet.  
6\. I currently work with St. Mungo's to develop curative potions for diseases which currently have none.  
7\. I enjoy seeing several ballets each season.  
8\. I am fluent in several languages, including Latin and Greek.  
9\. I intensely dislike flying.  
10\. I have not watched a Quidditch game since I stopped teaching.  
11\. Draco Malfoy is not my godson.  
12\. Several years after the war, I had a Muggle tattoo artist cover up the scar left by my Dark Mark.  
13\. Only Sirius and Remus ever see it, as I've never broken the habit of keeping my sleeves down.  
14\. I have tea every day promptly at 4 o'clock.  
15\. I enjoy reading murder mystery books in my spare time.  
16\. I enjoy frightening Sirius with ghost stories before bed.  
17\. We have a "Swear Jar". Remus is its sole contributor.  
18\. My favourite holiday is Christmas Eve.  
19\. Sirius insisted that we buy a television, and I detest it.  
20\. As a wedding gift, I gave Remus and Sirius each a phial of Felix Felicis potion.  
21\. I enjoy any treats flavoured with peppermint.  
22\. My dream trip is South Africa.  
23\. I have my Muggle driver's license.  
24\. The thing I most enjoy baking is chocolate souffle.  
25\. I knew I had no choice in dating Remus and Sirius the day my Patronus changed its form.


	7. Blaise Zabini

1\. None of my family was a Death Eater. Ever.  
2\. I had a crush on one of our professors in third year.  
3\. I've never told anyone who that professor was.  
4\. I never will.  
5\. I also had a crush on a witch throughout most of school, but could never act on it.  
6\. I had a lot of crushes.  
7\. Astronomy was my best subject.  
8\. I failed my Apparition test twice before finally passing.  
9\. I like the Weird Sisters.  
10\. I don't eat sweets.  
11\. I was accepted to two Muggle universities.  
12\. I have every love-note my husband has given to me.  
13\. I'm a really good cook.  
14\. My best dish is a pan-seared dill salmon with roasted potatoes.  
15\. I can't bake to save my life.  
16\. I learned to cook during the war to keep my mind off of what was happening.  
17\. My favourite thing to eat is fresh chips, plain.  
18\. My dream job as a child was an Unspeakable.  
19\. I'm a Harpies fan.  
20\. I begged my mother to send me to Durmstrang every year after my first year, but she wouldn't because she didn't want me to be so far away.  
21\. My favourite place in the world is Hawaii.  
22\. Even though I don't like to eat sweet things, I like the scent of baking sugar cookies.  
23\. My husband and I are about to finalize the adoption of our daughter.  
24\. I don't like flying.  
25\. My worst class in Hogwarts was Transfigurations.


	8. Neville Longbottom

1\. I got my Herbology master four years after graduating Hogwarts.  
2\. I met Blaise when Professor Sprout asked me to tutor him in Herbology.  
3\. We didn't start dating until I'd earned my mastery.  
4\. I used my father's wand up until my 5th year. It made me feel close to him.  
5\. I'm working with Severus Snape to develop a potion to help reverse the effects of the prolonged use of the Cruciatus curse.  
6\. After months of him doing it, I finally discovered that Ron was frequenting my favourite restaurant and putting his bill under my tab.  
7\. I'm am not a morning person.  
8\. My potions skills have mildly improved since my school years, but Blaise still brews all of mine for me.  
9\. My memory is still rubbish.  
10\. I have weekly visits with Luna, which we spend painting pots in my greenhouse.  
11\. It is a common occurrence to find me coaxing Blaise to dance in our kitchen while he's cooking dinner, even though I'm rubbish at dancing.  
12\. I make lunch for Blaise every day, and send a note with it.  
13\. I like my tea with a healthy bit of cream in it, and an unhealthy bit of sugar.  
14\. Harry asking me to be Albus's godfather was one of the happiest days of my life.  
15\. We are nearly through the adoption process of two little girls.  
16\. In school, I was able to produce a non-corporeal patronus. After my wedding day, my patronus became corporeal.  
17\. Gran's remembrall still turns red every time I touch it.  
18\. I taught myself to knit.  
19\. The only time I've ever flown was on the thestral to the Ministry of Magic during my 5th year.  
20\. I enjoy sitting in my greenhouse on rainy days to knit.  
21\. My favourite day of the week is Friday.  
22\. I took a trip to the Amazon as part of my mastery and it was one of the most rewarding experiences of my life.  
23\. I have been to every major greenhouse in England and Ireland. I want to work my way through Greece next.  
24\. Harry and I co-founded an organisation which helps underage witches and wizards who have nowhere to go during holidays, or who need a safe place to stay.  
25\. I identify as panromantic asexual.


	9. Narcissa Malfoy

1\. The Sorting Hat debated putting me in Gryffindor.  
2\. I was terrified!  
3\. I sleep in every Sunday and spend the early afternoon with a cup of tea in the gardens.  
4\. My favourite colour is red.  
5\. I collect many types of obscure art.  
6\. Just after the war, I was always quite amused when Draco and Harry would squirm and stammer and blush at each other when I would ask Harry to tea.  
7\. I have a scar on my left thigh from a fight with Bellatrix when we were eleven.  
8\. I mastered Occulmancy at the age of thirteen.  
9\. I always regretted cutting ties with Andromeda.  
10\. I was always very upset as a child that I was the only one not named after a star.  
11\. The rumors that Draco was raised by house elves are categorically false.  
12\. I was the one who first asked Lucius out.  
13\. I hate being called "Cissy", but adore Lucius calling me "Cissa".  
14\. I was so nervous on my wedding day, I spilt wine on his mother's robes. I was mortified!  
15\. In the years since the war, I have developed a fascination with old, black and white Muggle films.  
16\. I played as a Chaser on the Slytherin team for three years.  
17\. I thank the Fates every day for the chance at redemption that was given to my family at the end of the war.  
18\. When I was very little, I summoned a toy to myself in a Muggle toy shop.  
19\. About 20 Muggles had to be Obliviated.  
20\. When we were little, Andromeda and Bellatrix would always play pranks on me.  
21\. One of them resulted in my own head shaved bald.  
22\. The Manor is always in a state of "construction". Once one room is complete, another is due for an update.  
23\. I became fluent in French so as to communicate with Lucius's family.  
24\. I take great joy in intimidating Harry Potter whenever the occasion arises.  
25\. For our anniversary every year, Lucius buys me mint Turkish delight, because it's my favourite.


	10. Lucius Malfoy

1\. I knew the day my son was born that many of my past choices were wrong, I just couldn't find another way to keep my family alive.  
2\. I woke up many nights just to rock him for hours while contemplating that very thing.  
3\. I received all O's and E's on my O.W.L's.  
4\. I took six N.E.W.T. courses: Potions (O), Charms (E), Transfigurations (E), Herbology (O), Defense Against the Dark Arts (O), and Ancient Runes (E).  
5\. I fell in love with both my wife and my son in the first second that I laid eyes on them.  
6\. My mother wished for me to attend Beauxbatons.  
7\. My father wished for me to attend Durmstrang.  
8\. Hogwarts was a compromise.  
9\. Draco gets his athletic abilities from my father, but certainly not from me.  
10\. I taught myself how to fly at the age of six and broke my arm doing it.  
11\. I started my foundation to teach underaged wizarding children before they attend wizarding schools partially because I wanted a better legacy for my family.  
12\. My favourite memory of my parents is from the time that I was five or six years old. We would spend evenings in front of the fire while my mother read to my father and I.  
13\. Most of the time she read faerie tales.  
14\. My patronus is a fox.  
15\. I have a fondness for photography, and often visit and donate to galleries.  
16\. Winter at the manor is my favourite time of year.  
17\. My birthday is 28-February.  
18\. Every year we celebrate with dinner, and taking in a show.  
19\. I've yet to be the one to pick which show we see since being married.  
20\. My favourite is Phantom of the Opera.  
21\. Narcissa and I vacation in Greece every year.  
22\. We had talked about adoption of another child after Draco, but the rumblings of trouble in our world had started once more, and so we abandoned the idea.  
23\. Contrary to popular belief, my wardrobe does have colours other than black.  
24\. The day of the last battle was the most humbling I have yet to experience.  
25\. My greatest wish is that my son and his children and their children will not have to bear the crosses I have born in my lifetime.


	11. Harry Potter

1\. I became an Animagus while in Auror training.  
2\. Some couples call each other "love" or "sweetheart". Draco's nickname for me is "arsehole".  
3\. After the war, I battled an addiction to Dreamless Sleep potion.  
4\. It took several months for me to be able to form a full sentence while speaking with Narcissa.  
5\. It took me two full years to be comfortable enough to call her Narcissa.  
6\. After I stepped away from being an Auror, Remus and I started an orphanage for children who were left orphaned by the war, and for children who were not wanted by their Muggle families.  
7\. We will often go to bed at night with no children in the house, and wake with several children in the house.  
8\. Going through my divorce was the hardest time of my adult life.  
9\. After graduation, I spent a summer with Charlie Weasley in Romania to escape the absolute craziness that was my life.  
10\. I have several tattoos: one on my left hip, my right arm/chest/shoulder, and on my left rib cage.  
11\. I recently discovered and now love Korean yams.  
12\. Hermione and I introduced Ron to karaoke and now we go every few months.  
13\. My biggest pet peeve is people who complain about food.  
14\. I'm a homebody, which means 99% of me meeting up with friends happens in my home.  
15\. I had many imaginary friends when I was a kid.  
16\. I hate having anything on my hands, so I'm constantly washing them.  
17\. I despise beans and toast.  
18\. I’ve been casually studying Mandarin for a few years.  
19\. Watching the sunrise is one of my guilty pleasures.  
20\. I'm addicted to roller-coasters.  
21\. My favourite is Nemesis.  
22\. We're going to Disney World for my birthday next year.  
23\. My favourite charm is the Disillusionment charm.  
24\. I use it on myself and people watch frequently.  
25\. I hate swimming!


	12. Draco Malfoy

1\. I have visited 6 of the 10 most famous libraires in the world.  
2\. My favourite is Bibliothèque Sainte Geneviève.  
3\. The one I most want to visit is National Library of the Czech Republic in Prague.  
4\. I like when it rains.  
5\. I planned my entire wedding.  
6\. Amortentia smells like Quidditch leather, chocolate, and earl grey tea.  
7\. My favourite place to relax is in Hogwarts library.  
8\. My favourite subject in school was Arithmancy.  
9\. I wanted to be a curse breaker, but chose to go into Healing instead.  
10\. I drink only black Hawaiian Kona coffee.  
11\. My favourite Honeydukes sweet are sugar quills.  
12\. Theo is teaching me to drive a Muggle car.  
13\. After the war, I played 2 seasons of minor league Quidditch before beginning studies to become a healer.  
14\. I go shopping for something (usually clothes) daily.  
15\. Harry and I got married on 17 November.  
16\. In my 5th year, I begged my mother to run away until after the war with me.  
17\. My favourite place to shop is 5th Avenue in New York City.  
18\. I paid Astoria a high price to be allowed to name Scorpius.  
19\. We spend Christmas in a different city every year. New York is by far my favourite.  
20\. Severus has been my confidant since I was 12 years old.  
21\. I can play four different instruments.  
22\. I have kept a journal since I started Hogwarts.  
23\. I wake up at 6:00 every morning, without fail.  
24\. I own a mobile phone, which I hardly ever use.  
25\. I got lost on the London tube the first and only time I took it.


	13. Audrey Weasley

1\. I call Molly II "Duckie", because she would follow Percy around 24/7 when she was young.  
2\. I bake and decorate dozens of cookies for Christmas each year.  
3\. Percy insists I'd be a Slytherin had I attended Hogwarts.  
4\. I always fall asleep first and wake up second.  
5\. I studied law at King's College London.  
6\. Pumpkin juice is disgusting.   
7\. I have one older and one younger sister.  
8\. I practiced corporate law at a top-rated London law firm until Molly II was born. I then stayed home with both of my daughters until they began school.  
9\. I was named after my great-grandmother, Audrey Hepburn.  
10\. I met Percy while working in a bookstore during my last year of law school. We bonded over The Chronicles of Narnia.  
11\. After the girls began school, I opened my own cupcake shop.  
12\. My mother and I would bake every day after primary school.  
13\. I'm a Muggle.  
14\. When I was a child, my father called whipped cream "squeezy cream". The name has stuck.  
15\. I performed "magic" tricks on the streets to earn extra money on the weekends.  
16\. It took Percy a year to introduce me to his family, because it took him that long to tell me he's a wizard.  
17\. Lucy is named after Lucy Pevensie.  
18\. I was born in Belgium.  
19\. My favourite Disney character is Tinkerbell.  
20\. For his birthday, I took Arthur to a Muggle cinema with Harry and Hermione. It remains as one of the most interesting days of my life.  
21\. We have 2 puffskeins named Oliver and Sebastian, and a Kneazle named Fibber.  
22\. I'm not fond of butterbeer, either.  
23\. I am learning to play the piano.  
24\. One of my biggest pet peeves is when people mumble while speaking.  
25\. My favourite ice cream flavour is chocolate brownie.


	14. Percy Weasley

1\. I read anything I can about Greek mythology.  
2\. Fleur has been teaching me French for years.  
3\. The Sorting Hat debated between Gryffindor and Slytherin.  
4\. Audrey tried to teach me to use a computer, but it was clear that it's not in the cards for me.  
5\. I now work in the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad.  
6\. I follow Muggle football, and both girls play in the summer.  
7\. Contrary to popular thought, I chose Lucy's name while Audrey chose Molly's.  
8\. I don't like to fly, but I do play Quidditch with the girls in the back yard during holidays.  
9\. Audrey detests any means of wizarding travel, and so we use (mostly) muggle travel methods whenever we can.  
10\. I graduated from a Muggle university.  
11\. My degree was in classical studies, with an emphasis on Greek mythology.  
12\. When Lucy was a toddler, I was called to help reverse some accidental magic she did in a Muggle department store.  
13\. She had floated all of the Christmas trees to the ceiling, and had gotten the bells on them to ring.  
14\. While I couldn't get the hang of computers, I found that I do pretty well with cell phones.  
15\. I wanted to be a curse breaker before Bill decided to be one.  
16\. I can play the guitar fairly well.  
17\. I enjoy photography.  
18\. My dream vacation, other than Greece, is the Grand Canyon.  
19\. My current wand is an 11 3/4 inch cedar wand with a dragon heartstring core.  
20\. I have an affinity for the tree of life symbol.  
21\. Audrey's engagement ring holds peridots and yellow sapphires, to represent the magic rings in The Magician's Nephew.  
22\. I would rather starve than eat pineapple.  
23\. I could live on grilled cheese sandwiches with tomato soup.  
24\. I'm allergic to chocolate.  
25\. It took me three weeks to write this list.


	15. Viktor Krum

1\. I became an Auror in Bulgaria during the war.  
2\. I continued to be one until 2 years following the last battle.  
3\. It was how I re-connected with Ron.  
4\. My best subject in school was Charms.  
5\. I will be retiring from Quidditch next year.  
6\. My guilty pleasure food is American Muggle breakfast cereal. Specifically, Fruity Pebbles.  
7\. Rose and Hugo stay with us on the weekends.  
8\. We're thinking of adopting.  
9\. My mother died in childbirth and my father died several years after of a broken heart.  
10\. I was raised in an orphanage before I began school.  
11\. I run between 9 and 16 kilometers every day.  
12\. I wasn't told my picture was going to be put on a chocolate frog card.  
13\. I would have declined if I had been asked. Ron thinks that makes me crazy.  
14\. Our wedding is set for next summer.  
15\. I spent several years in counselling following the war.  
16\. My favourite dish is Musaka.  
17\. Mrs. Weasley learned to cook it for me.  
18\. It was the single most thoughtful gift ever given to me.  
19\. My drink of choice is scotch.  
20\. My most memorable game was the World Cup against Egypt.  
21\. Despite my grandfather being killed by Grindelwald, my father still was a subscriber of his beliefs.  
22\. I like romance movies, but Ron refuses to watch them with me. So I watch them with Hermione instead.  
23\. Despite rumours, I've never dated a fan (until Ron).  
24\. While in school, I wished I went to Hogwarts.  
25\. I speak 4 languages fluently: Bulgarian, English, Greek, and Romanian.


	16. Ron Weasley

1\. Viktor is teaching me Bulgarian.  
2\. I refuse to get into a Muggle car after the incident in 2nd year.  
3\. Seamus introduced me to Muggle video games last year.  
4\. After Scabbers, I've never wanted another pet, other than Pig.  
5\. My birthday is my favourite day of the year.  
6\. Mum is teaching me to make Musaka.  
7\. I've never tried a food I didn't like.  
8\. Bill took me to get my first tattoo.  
9\. Hermione 'bout had a stroke when she saw it.  
10\. I was more nervous re-introducing Viktor to my family once we started dating than he was.  
11\. He asked for Hermione's blessing both before asking me out and proposing.  
12\. I'm Victore's and James's godfather.  
13\. When I bought my own dress robes, I burned the ones I wore in 4th year.  
14\. When Rose and Hugo were young, I stayed home and took care of them.  
15\. I was closest to Bill and Ginny while growing up.  
16\. I still call Viktor to kill spiders for me.  
17\. My favourite time of day is when the sun is setting.  
18\. When the family plays Quidditch, neither Harry nor Viktor are allowed to play seeker.  
19\. I visit Lockhart every few weeks. Not even Harry or Hermione know.  
20\. I used a glamour on my scars for a long time.  
21\. I never once remembered an anniversary, no matter what I did to try and help.  
22\. Because of Mum, I'm a pretty decent baker. I'm still pants at potions.  
23\. My Animagus form matches my patronus.  
24\. The markings on its legs match my scars from the brains at the Ministry of Magic.  
25\. I run with Viktor every morning.


	17. Seamus Finnigan

1\. I'm a commentator for the Holyhead Harpies. Shocking. I know.  
2\. I still set things on fire on the regular. It's not (usually) on purpose.  
3\. Because of that, I'm no longer allowed near the kitchen. Ever.  
4\. I'm pretty good at minor healing spells now, though!  
5\. It took me 6 1/2 years to realize Dean wanted to date me.  
6\. I'm really good at word search puzzles...when I have the patience to sit down and do them.  
7\. I watch professional wrestling on the regular.  
8\. Every year, I watch cutesy Muggle Christmas movies.  
9\. The Sorting Hat spent less than 3 seconds to decide I belonged in Gryffindor.  
10\. I love New Years Eve. We go to see the fireworks at Big Ben every year.  
11\. I save all of Dean's sketches, paintings, and doodles.  
12\. I am trying to learn how to play the guitar.  
13\. I sleep on the right side of the bed.  
14\. I can fall asleep anywhere...except the left side of the bed.  
15\. I've failed my Muggle driving test seven times.  
16\. Dean won't let me take it again because I almost ran over him last time.  
17\. Emphasis on "almost".  
18\. Since we didn't get to go together, we re-created the Yule Ball at our wedding.  
19\. Dean sends me flowers every Friday.  
20\. The entire 7th year boys dorm may or may not have walked in on me practicing the choreography to "Wannabe" in just my pants.  
21\. My favourite Christmas song is "Baby It's Cold Outside". Dean and I sing it as a duet every time we hear it.  
22\. I can sing the ABC's backwards.  
23\. I can't swim.  
24\. My birthday is 8 August 1980.  
25\. I'm a reality TV show junkie!


	18. Dean Thomas

1\. I run a Youtube channel and post art challenges for fun.  
2\. I want to learn Mandarin.  
3\. Ancient Egypt fascinates me.  
4\. I'm addicted to Diet Coke.  
5\. I read the newspaper - both Muggle and Magical - every day.  
6\. We definitely walked in on Seamus dancing to the Spice Girls in his underwear.  
7\. I have the photos to prove it.  
8\. When our friends started having kids, I painted murals for all of them.  
9\. Every year I bake gingerbread men for Seamus to decorate.  
10\. We danced our 1st dance to "At Last" by Etta James.  
11\. I collect postcards from all over the world.  
12\. Ron, Neville, Seamus and I had a bet about when Harry would figure out Shay and I were dating. Neville won.  
13\. I think a boggart would turn into a Furby for me now.  
14\. I have several sketchbooks full of just Seamus. I started my first one in 3rd year.  
15\. My patronus is a fox.  
16\. My wand is a 10 3/4 inches, cedar wood with dragon heartstring. I bought it after the war.  
17\. I scored all O's in my NEWTs.  
18\. I don't drink coffee or tea.  
19\. I have 3 younger sisters.  
20\. I think snow is evil.  
21\. My best subject is Charms, but my favourite is Transfigurations.  
22\. My favourite dessert is vanilla cake with vanilla frosting and rainbow sprinkles.  
23\. I'm allergic to chocolate and bananas.  
24\. When I was little, I thought that if I went too high on a swing, I'd poke a hole in the sky with my feet, so I was terrified of swings!  
25\. I also thought I'd float away if I inhaled the helium from balloons...


	19. Ginny Weasley

1\. I hate mayonnaise.  
2\. After the war, I tried to teach Hermione how to play Quidditch.  
3\. It did not end well.  
4\. Fred and George are my favourite brothers. All my other brothers know it, too.  
5\. Dean told me how he felt about Seamus after about 2 weeks of dating.   
6\. We spent the rest of the time we "dated" thinking of ways he could ask him out.  
7\. I was Dean's "best man" at their wedding.  
8\. I'm pansexual.  
9\. I'm training to be a tattoo artist.  
10\. Fleur and I are actually very close now.  
11\. Before James was born, I didn't think I could be a mother.  
12\. I have 1 secret about each of my brothers to use as blackmail if needed.  
13\. I have over 15 tattoos. I've lost count of exactly how many I have.  
14\. Harry is still the only person who calls me "Gin".  
15\. I do not own even 1 dress or skirt.  
16\. I'm the only one of my siblings who never received a Howler from Mum at school.  
17\. I love going to amusement parks.  
18\. I need at least 3 cups of coffee in the morning before I'm fully functionally.  
19\. I'm the furthest thing from a coffee snob. I'll drink mud so long as it has caffeine in it.  
20\. Ron started to call me "Ace" after I started writing for the Prophet.  
21\. I'm actually a really good dancer.  
22\. I've never lost a game of wizarding Monopoly.  
23\. I have a black thumb - I kill every plant I touch.  
24\. Neville long ago barred me from his greenhouses because of that.  
25\. I'm freakishly flexible.


End file.
